No Longer Dreaming
by Val-Creative
Summary: In all realities they will soon overtake, Keith swears himself to his Empress. /Canon AU. Alternate Reality AU. Trans!Keith. Empress!Allura. Oneshot.


**.**

 **.**

According to theory, they all share an infinite numbers of realities existing outside their own. Keith wonders if one exists where they're _not_ together, antagonistic and ill-fated by nature.

He's only known the truth and reverence of the Altean Empire, of his Empress whom Keith swore his devotion to after she showed him mercy on the battlefield. Her generals strongly advised against letting a _Galra half-breed_ walk free. What kind of example it would show both her enemies and her allies.

Empress Allura cut those who questioned her down where they stood, with a grim, impassive expression.

The human race nor Galra had ever truly show him any kindness, _regard_ … …

(So why should he do the same?)

During the turn of another deca-phob, Keith remains guarding the private corridors and chambers of imperial spacecrafts and escorting Allura to wherever quadrant or firmly ruled, habituated planet she desired to conquer next. Nobody questions it. They will never dare to question their Empress.

Unlike the blue and yellow paladin-armor of her warriors, Keith becomes fitted with a red like _blood_ — the blood he would gladly shed for her, from the throats of their enemies, from his own bruised knuckles.

" _Lieutenant_ ," she murmurs, pressing the tip of her sweet-smelling thumb against Keith's bottom lip. His mouth widens open for her, driven by instinct and want, the edges of his teeth scraping Allura's brown, satin-soft skin lightly. Her breasts flatten against Keith's naked, pale chest, hot and heavy.

Once they're fully on the edge of the royal-cot, Allura seats comfortably on top of Keith's lap, her hips rolling down on him, her muscular, slim legs spread apart. Her empty hand touches over the dark thatch of hair leading to Keith's mound, playing gently with his moist flesh. He's never been with any being like this, and doesn't know how to respond other than moaning against her ear, Keith's hands fisting sheets.

Keith's nose presses against her cheek. " _Empress_ ," he breathes out, grey-blue eyes staring over her with an awed exhilaration. Allura never grins so carelessly, but her lovely, brown lips tilt upwards in approval.

He finally raises a hand, gripping into her coils of white-silvery hair, _clenching_ up against Allura's entrance thrusting against him. Something wet and spongy-thick emerges from deep inside her, slithering, prodding against Keith's own entrance before filling him in a quick, sharp jab. He gasps lowly, feeling Allura cup his face and push their mouths aggressively together, biting on his upper lip and suckling slowly around his tongue. Another set of hot, small tentacles join the bigger one quivering inside Keith.

She fucks in easily, her vaginal tentacles a slick-slide, constant pressure against Keith's walls.

The heat pounds and stimulates every nerve-end, _intensifying_ , until Keith feels woozy and his heartbeat thuds in his ears. He groans, sliding his hands possessively over Allura's sweaty, round buttocks, pulling her closer against his front when a deep-spurt of come floods Keith's warm passage.

During the crest of a orgasm, Keith attempts to tighten down against the multitude of vaginal tentacles wriggling and jetting hormone-rich, breeding fluid, half-listening to Allura calling out his name.

She shushes him, petting the length of Keith's heaving, sweat-tacky chest.

" _It's for us_ ," his Empress whispers earnestly, combing strands of Keith's long, dark bangs out of his eyes and tutting at his whimpers of pleasure. " _We will be stronger than ever, my love… won't we_?"

They will.

In all realities they will soon overtake, Keith swears this.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Voltron isn't mine. ANOTHER DAY FOR BOTTOM KEITH WEEK! I gotta have more Trans Keith in my life and he's gotta have a fantastic time in all my stories. ;) My explanation for using one of the other Alternative Universes or whatever they're canonly referred to,,,, is that I was curious about a Kallura version of it. I lowkey ship them in canon and idk I wanted to play around with another version for "AU" day (Day 5) and I'm a day late for Day 5 but that's okay! The important part is posting during the week still ehehehe! Any comments/thoughts appreciated! Thank you!_


End file.
